The Girl with Golden Eyes
by zerothechicken
Summary: 16 years have passed since the war ended and Katara and Zuko are married and have a 10 year old daughter named Rei. When Rei is accidentally sent 16 years back into the past, she has to settle her parent’s rivalry and save the Avatar or risk existence.
1. Chapter 1 The half blood princess

Summary: 16 years have passed since the war ended and Katara and Zuko are married and have a 10-year-old daughter named Rei. When Rei is accidentally sent 16 years back into the past, she has to settle her parent's rivalry and save the Avatar for her own existence is at stake. Z/K fanfiction but A/K fans should also enjoy it.

This is the first Fanfic I've ever written… I am new at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

Things you should know before reading:

It has been about 16 years since Aang was discovered in the iceberg and the war between the nations ended and the world is peaceful again along with the fire nation apologizing for the start of the war. All enemies have settled their differences and Ozai has been defeated and the throne goes to Zuko(who regained his honor without capturing the Avatar).

Katara is 30 years old and Zuko is 32.

The Avatar still exists but he travels the world keeping peace.

Rei is 10 years old and she has slightly tan skin, long brown hair and golden eyes. She is nice and caring but don't get her mad. You wouldn't like her when she's mad.

"The Girl with Golden eyes"

Chapter 1/ The half blood princess:

"Great Uncle Iroh! Cone on!" Rei said as she ran her way up the hill. "We still have to get some tea from the market!"

"Alright, don't run too far away! Wait up! Oh, I need some tea!" Iroh said panting while trying to catch up with the energetic Rei.

Rei's father or the new Firelord Zuko was usually away from the Fire Palace on strict business and was gone weeks at a time. Rei's mother Katara was away for a few days visiting a good friend of hers named Aang or the Avatar. So Iroh usually took care of Rei and liked spending time outside the palace with her. Today they were in a local fire village doing some "important" grocery shopping.

As Iroh walked tiredly up the hill he saw Rei turn a sharp corner. '_Why couldn't she be slower.' _Iroh thought. '_I'm going to take a small rest. Whew!'_

As Rei turned the corner, she saw two familiar boys staring at her. It was Taro and Yuki, two village boys who always gave Rei a hard time for being half fire and half water. As Rei tried to turn back, the two boys had already surrounded her.

"Well, If it isn't the Halfling!" Taro laughed. "Why don't you show us some firebending? Oh wait, you can't! You'd probably put out the fire before it leaves your hand!"

"Don't get too close to her! She might hurt us with her awesome waterbending abilities!" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Either that or she'll get us all wet and we might catch a cold!" Taro said.

"Hey! Maybe she can create steam! After all that's what happens when water and fire mixes together."

"No wonder her head is always full of hot air!"

The boys broke up laughing and hooting.

"I can so firebend! And I'll prove it too!" Rei shouted angrily.

Rei did several hand motions and tried to make a powerful fireball but all that came out was a little smoke and a spark.

"HA! What was that! That was pathetic! Well that's what I'd expect from a halfling!" Taro said.

"Hey, let's get out of here! Her father could banish our fathers! Hahahaha! What a weirdo!" Yuki said. And with that the two boys walked off laughing and screaming.

Rei was standing there trying to hold the tears back which made her vision blur.

'_Those stupid boys and their stupid insults. Come on, don't cry Rei!' _She thought to herself

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. It was Iroh.

"Don't listen to those boys, they just don't understand." Iroh said calmly. "Come on, Let's go home."

Rei wasn't listening to her Great Uncle, instead she was just trying not to cry. But hot and angry tears started trickling down her face. Her whole body was starting to burn. She suddenly started running in a mad dash towards a stream by the village.

"Rei!" her Great uncle called after her.

Rei was angry at the rude insults the boys said but was angrier at the fact that what they said was true. She knew she was weird and that she was a…….halfling. When Rei arrived at the stream, she washed her face with the cool crisp water carrying her tears away. She wanted to give those boys a beating even though she knew she could not win.

'_I have to learn bending skills' _Rei thought_. 'Then I'll show those boys whose boss!'_

Suddenly the area grew quieter and there was a bright light right in front of Rei. She stared speechlessly at the light and then the it expanded and the whole forest flashed and then returned to normal but the little girl was no where in sight

Rei awoke from an unconscience state in what seemed like a few hours later. She looked around but didn't see a stream or her great uncle anywhere but instead there was a gigantic forest in front of her. Rei looked at her dark blue dress to notice that it was somewhat paler.

'_Where am I? How did I get to this forest and where is Great uncle Iroh? And why is it suddenly nighttime_' Rei thought confused by her present state.

Then Rei spotted a sign in front of her that read "Earth Kingdom City of Ditenshu straight ahead."

'_An Earth Kingdom village? Did I get teleported here?'_

Suddenly there were voices coming from a few yards away.

"I swear Aang! I saw some weird light coming from over there somewhere." A feminine voice spoke.

'_That voice! It was familiar. I know that voice!'_ Rei thought.

"Katara, are you sure you saw a light?" A young male's voice spoke this time.

'_Katara! That's the name of my mother! No, it couldn't be!'_

Rei ran towards where she heard the voices and came face to face with a bald boy with an arrow on his head and next to him was a younger version of her mother.

"A girl! Do you think she is a resident of Ditenshu, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Or better yet, are you an earthbender? I could learn some new moves!" Aang exclaimed.

Rei looked confused and then a thought occurred to her….

'_From the stories I've heard as a child, could this be the Avatar? Wait,_ _the avatar? My mother is a teenager? Wait I didn't just teleport to the Earth Kingdom. I've traveled back in time! What's next big-eyed lemurs and flying buffaloes?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Troublesome

Okay, I'm sorry for the typos and mistakes in the first chapter. I know the genre may be romance/general but I was think of changing it to romance/comedy with a little action.

You will learn in the other chapters that Rei is not as weak as you would think. It is just her emotions that seem to get in the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show!

And thanks for reviewing! . I know, my first chapter stunk..

Now on with the story:

"The Girl with Golden Eyes"

Chapter 2/Troublesome:

"Wait! What year am I in?" Rei asked astonished. "This is impossible! I'm not even supposed to…"

"What's the matter?" Aang asked surprised at the little girl's ignorance.

'Oh no, What if they suspect me? I need to have a cover up. And I can't let them know that I just suddenly appeared in the Earth kingdom from 16 years in the future!' Rei thought. 

"Oh it's nothing!" Um…. I was…um…I banged my head on a tree and just had a slight memory loss. I am fine now. Silly me!" Rei said with a smile, but deep down smiling was the last thing she would do.

Aang looked at her for a second then he smiled and walked towards Appa. "Good Night, old buddy. You'll need a lot of rest for tomorrow's flight to Ditenshu! You too, Momo!" As Aang was tucking his two friends in, Rei looked up at the sky.

Tonight was a beautiful night and the stars were brighter than ever since there was no other light around except the glow from the small fire that kept the camp warm. Usually on a night like this, Rei would be walking through the enormous garden behind the fire palace with her great uncle, but no… not tonight. She was stuck in a forest in the past with a lemur, a flying bison, a teenage mother who didn't even know her and a bald kid with an arrow on his head otherwise known as the Avatar.

"So who exactly are you and what is your name?" Katara asked the strange little girl. "And what are you doing here in a forest in the middle of the night?"

'_Oh no! I was afraid it would come to this!'_ Rei panicked. '_I can't let my mother know who I am'_

"Wait I had a vision like this once!" Sokka said frantically. "I know who she is! She is a zombie risen from the graves to suck the living souls out of our bodies! Don't get near her!"

Katara pushed her brother aside and said "Don't mind my brother. He's weird sometimes. So what is your name?"

"Uh…I am Re…Riana and I am from…the nearby…Earth village called… um… Ditenshu." Rei said trying not to sound phony.

"Oh. Then you must be lost. Tomorrow we are going to that village for supplies so we can drop you off. But why don't you spend the night with us." Katara smiled at Rei. "Don't worry you'll see your family soon."

'_Wow, she didn't change that much.'_ Rei thought. _'I wonder if my father has changed."_

"Um…may I ask all of you something?" Rei said timidly.

"Sure. What is it Riana?" Aang smiled.

"…Would you happen to know someone named…Fire Lord Zuko?" Rei asked.

"HA! Fire Lord! Zuko is just a spoiled prince who has nothing better to do than go after Aang" Sokka laughed. Then everyone started snickering except Rei.

'_Ooh Bad reputation. Not a good sign. But I just need to know one more thing. This is awkward.' _

"Um…Katara? Would you ever even consider marrying him." Rei asked.

"You have got to be kidding me! Of course not! He's a bad person! Ew! That is nasty! Whatever gave you that idea!" Katara shuddered.

'_This is worse than I thought'_

"And even if I did marry him and we had a kid, it would probably be evil, ugly and a lousy bender!"

'_Ouch, That hurt.'_

"So your answer is 'Never in a million years! Not even if he was the last guy on Earth!'" Katara said turning towards the fire. "Don't even joke like that!"

"And plus Water and fire are opposing elements. It'll never work!" Sokka said. "Plus he's the enemy!"

"Enemy?"

"Yes, he's the bad guy that is trying to catch the Avatar! But you don't need to worry about him. He's probably like a hundred or more miles away right now." Sokka said while preparing the sleeping bags around the fire.

'Wow, things are screwed up right here. They're enemies.' Rei thought. 

"Hey, the flames are going to go out any minute." Katara said while standing up. "I'd better get more firewood."

"Hey, I'll come with you! Its dark." Aang said following her.

'Thanks Aang, you're the best."

Then both of them ventured into the dark forest. Suddenly a terrible thought hit Rei.

"Wait, do those two have a crush on each other?"

"No kidding." Sokka said drowsily as he dosed off into his sleeping bag.

'_Oh no! This is awful! If Katara falls for Aang instead of Zuko, I'll seize to exist!' Rei panicked._

She was already starting to get the hang of saying Katara and Zuko instead of mother and father.

Then Rei turned around to look at the disappearing flames. She held out her hand and a tiny spark ignited from her fingertips. Suddenly the fire cracked and a smoldering hot ember bit her hand.

"OW! CRUD!" Rei silently screamed while putting her wound into her mouth.

'_Wow, being hurt by your own element… how low can you go.' _Rei thought.

Then there was a loud rustle in the bushes next to the camp. Surprised by the noise, Rei jumped up and readied herself in an attack position. Must have been reflexes.

"Don't worry! It's just us!" Katara said, emerging from the darkness of the woods with Aang right behind her. They fed the fire so that it was burning brightly again and set the rest down near their supplies.

"Here Riana, you can take my sleeping bag." Katara said nicely. She set up a blanket and pillow on the ground and laid down on it. "Looks like Sokka's already asleep."

Aang plopped down next to Appa and said. "Good night, everyone" before finally falling into a deep slumber.

Rei slipped into the sleeping bag. She couldn't go to sleep though. Aside form the Sokka's loud snoring, there were too many things troubling her like how she was stuck in the past, she couldn't bend anything, her parents were enemies and the fact that she might not have a future. This was one troubling day.

'_And I didn't even get those boys back for making fun of me. Wait! That's the least of my worries! How could you be thinking that when there are bigger problems here! You should be ashamed of yourself.' _Rei scolded herself.

Finally, feeling much to tired to keep her eyes open, Rei fell asleep.

But not long after the gang fell asleep, there was movement in the nearby bushes. Someone had been watching them.

Sorry there was hardly any action or romance going on in the chapter but I needed to set up the story. There will be more later though. Once again SORRY! It was late when I started this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Thieves

Thank you for reviewing! It feels good to get mail! SO THANK YOU. Plz R&R

I will try to make the stories longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

"The girl with golden eyes"

**Chapter 3/Thieves:**

_What if you get replaced?_

_There he is. A little boy with short, light, brown hair, a wide smile, and an arrow on his head. He is smiling at his mother, your mother. He is the son of both water and air… an agreeable combination. Like light, refreshing rain on a hot summer's day. But Water and fire are as different as day and night. They can not combine together without destroying each other._

_Your parents don't love you anymore. You don't exist. Could this be the future?_

Rei winced in her sleep. Her dreams were no longer filled with happy thoughts, instead only dark foreboding nightmares.

Suddenly an enormous racket pierced the silence of the campsite and awoke everyone from a deep sleep.

"I didn't do it!" Sokka said springing up from his cozy sleeping bag. "What's happening?"

Rei rubbed her tiresome eyes and looked around the still dark campsite. When her vision came to focus again, she saw a husky group of over twenty men surrounding the camp.

"All of you, get up!" One of the dark strangers roared most likely the leader.

"We are the Infamous Black Dagger Thieves of this here forest! Give us all yer money and we won't have to kill you." A skinny guy with a pointy black beard spoke this time. " Correction! We won't have to kill all of you!"

Suddenly a gust of powerful wind blew the thieves a few yards away from the camp.

"Correction! You won't be getting near any of us!" the Avatar yelled while readying Appa for take off. "Come on guys! Let's get out of here."

The group of thieves got back on their feet and ran towards the campsite with their black daggers in hand. Aang blew a few of them back with an air ball while Katara, Rei, Momo and Sokka hastily got on the giant bison. The skinny guy dodged Aang's air attack and snuck up on Sokka and grabbed his feet before he could get on Appa.

"AAAAHHH! HELP!" Sokka screamed frantically as he was pulled down.

Katara quickly opened her canteen and water whipped the skinny guy off. Sokka clumsily crawled back on Appa just before the giant bison took off for the sky. With one last Air blast, they got away before the thieves got any closer. Just as Appa was ten feet in the air, a thrown sharp dagger flew past one of his legs slicing making a tiny cut. The pain made Appa twist and turn in the air, knocking Katara off.

"Katara!" Aang yelled while trying to gain control of the pain filled bison.

"Aang!" The falling girl screamed as she fell ten feet to the ground among the Black Dagger group.

'_Oh No!_

Without thinking, Rei jumped down on the ground beside Katara and kicked one of the approaching men in the head. The impact caused him to fall over knocking another thief down. Then she twisted to her left and side kicked another man in chest. Sensing a dagger fly towards her from the right, she ducked backwards and caught the knife in mid air and threw it back, pinning her opponent's sleeve to a tree.

"Whoa!" Sokka, Aang and Katara said in unison.

"Get that girl!" The Black Dagger leader shouted at his men.

The whole group charged towards her and Katara, trying to slice them with their sharp weapons. Rei turned and grabbed Katara's hand, then they jumped up and Appa swooped down, catching them before any of the thieves were able to grab a hold of them. As Appa flew back high into the air, they could hear the leader cursing behind them.

**_Note_: **_Surprised? Well don't be. Rei sounds too nice and timid to fight back? Wrong!_

_Because Rei is the princess of the fire nation, she has to protect herself from any type of possible danger. Bodyguards were too slow for her energy and she couldn't bend an element, so the next option was martial arts. A martial arts master trained with her for many hours each day, which would explain her skills. It sounds cool but there's a slight problem. Being half fire, her power is controlled by emotion. If her emotions were strong (meaning if she was really happy, angry or determined), then her physical power was strong. But if Rei was depressed or saddened then her physical power is drained and she loses the will to fight**. Now back to the story.**_

"That was amazing!" Aang threw his hands up, while still grabbing Appa's rein. "Sorry Appa! So where did you learn to do that?"

"Well, you know… around…" Rei said sheepishly "Look, It's nothing."

"Yes it was something, Riana! You saved my life!" Katara smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh…you're welcome."

The sun was rising towards the east now and the orange red rays made Rei's eyes glow.

"Hey, Riana, you said you were from an Earth kingdom, right?" Sokka asked, giving Rei a weird look.

"Yes?" Rei's voice shook a little. '_Uh Oh. This can't be good'_

"Well, It's just that I have never seen an Earth kingdom girl who has golden eyes and that wears blue and red." Sokka said suspiciously. "And trust me, I know Earth girls."

"Sokka, Suki's just one girl." Aang said.

Sokka crossed his arms. "Hey, I don't miss her! Who said I did? What gave you a crazy idea like that!" (Sniffle)"

"But I didn't say you did"

"Oops…"

Katara placed her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Well, I think it's unique. I have never seen a blue dress with pinkish red sleeves. It's quite fashionable, I like it."

'Hey, you're the one who made this dress.' Rei thought, remembering how happy she was when her mother handed her the new dress to show off on the streets. 

"But the colors are sort of fading though…" Katara said, grabbing the silky fabric.

Rei didn't hear Katara. Instead, she was remembering her nightmare.

'_I hope it's not true… but Aang's a close friend and well…my father's the enemy. Things aren't looking too good.'_

"LOOK! It's Ditenshu! One of the Earth Kingdom's most beautiful cities! Oh isn't it amazing?" Katara's blue eyes grew bigger as they neared the city entrance.

"Yeah, yeah, wake me up when we get there." Sokka dosed off. "ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Ditenshu was in fact a very beautiful city by the sea filled with tall green buildings that touch the sky. It was also filled with many shops, restaurants, houses and impressive architecture. But the thing that made this city wonderful was that it was full of earth benders which was exactly what Aang was looking for, a good earth bending teacher.

"Cool! I can't wait till we get there! Let's find an Earth bender who can teach me and then we can look in the market for interesting 'curios' and bending scrolls!" Aang said excitedly.

"We can't stay too long, we still have a mission." Katara said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"Oh, we have to get Aang to the North Pole and he also needs to master all four elements before summer so we can bring peace back to this land."

'Oh yeah… that thing!' 

"But we would be going faster if that stupid prince didn't chase us all the time." Sokka sat up from his sleep. "Man, you guys talk too loud. Are we at that city yet?"

"Yes! We're here!"

Appa flew near the city gates and dropped them off.

"See you later, buddy!" Aang waved to Appa as he flew away towards a small meadow on the outside of the meadow.

The four of them entered the city and was amazed at the beautiful city filled with people, animals and buildings.

"WOW!" They all gasped "Its magnificent!"

"FISH HERE! Get YER FISH!"

"CORN! SWEET WHOLESOME CORN! 2 COPPER PIECES!

The streets were already bumbling with activity and pizzazz and crazy venders. It was amazing that it all started before noon.

"Man! I am soooo hungry! I need FOOD!" Sokka complained. "It's okay stomach, I understand your pain! Hey, can we buy some food?"

Aang took out their money pouch but noticed that there was only one copper piece inside.

"Uh guys, I have some bad news. We only have one copper piece left and we still have to buy all of our supplies back."

"Oh man. I totally forgot we abandoned our supplies when those thieves were chasing us." Katara said with all of the happiness drained out of her.

"Does this mean no food!" Sokka yelled frantically. "We're going to starve!"

"Um, I have some money." Rei said as she took out a red satchel from her pocket. "It's not a lot but it'll help."

"Not a lot! There's like five silver pieces and two gold pieces in here!" Sokka said while examining Rei's satchel. "Where did you get all this money?"

Rei couldn't say it was Great Uncle Iroh's tea money and how could a regular peasant girl get her hands on so much money so…

"Uh, I took it from the thieves when they weren't looking." Rei lied.

"Hey, didn't Katara do something like that before?" Aang asked.

"Oh yeah I remember! That was funny, but you got us in sooo much trouble with those pirates!" Sokka laughed while crossing the street. "I'm going to get some food!"

"Whatever." Katara said annoyed by Aang and Sokka. "Look Riana, why don't you keep some of this money for your family and yourself. We'll manage… somehow. Speaking of family, we have to return you to your home."

'Oh jeez, what have you gotten yourself into! See, lying never solves anything but you can't really tell them the truth.'

"Katara, there is something I have to tell you." Rei said as she grabbed Katara's arm. "I...I...really don't have a family. I'm an orphan. I only said that I had a family in Ditenshu because I thought lying to myself about them being alive would make me feel better, but I was wrong. Now I'm all alone in this world."

"I stink at lying and it always makes things so complicated!" Rei thought, frustrated.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katara said sympathetically and hugged Rei. "Sokka and I lost our mother. You can stay with us for now…if you want."

"Thank you"

'Hey, maybe lying isn't so bad.'

"Hey look! I got Pie!" Sokka yelled as he walked across the street towards Katara and Rei. "Hey, where's Aang? Is he wasting our money again?"

Actually, Aang was standing a few yards away talking to a cabbage salesman.

"Look baldy, are you going to buy some of my cabbages or not?"

"I dunno… Are you sure its fresh?" Aang asked trying to look like a professional customer.

"Best cabbages around! I travel the world with my famous cabbage cart. Just ask the people at Omashu."

"Gee…"

"Hey Aang!" Rei was running towards him. "Katara says we have to go!"

"Ah! Little girl! Would you like to buy some cabbages?" the cabbage man said eagerly.

"Um, no"

"Come on! They're fresh!"

"No"

"It's cabbagey!"

"No thank you."

"Please! I beg you! Buy some cabbages! I'm having a bad business day!"

"Uh, no thanks"

"PLEASE! BUY A CABBAGE!" The salesman desperately yelled, holding a cabbage up t Rei's face.

Suddenly Rei's crankiness from not getting enough sleep and the thief attack caught up with her.

"I SAID NOOO! I DON'T WANT ONE OF YOUR CABBAGES SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The vibration from Rei's angered voice made one of the bottom cabbages to fall off the cart, which eventually caused the other cabbages on top of it to fall off too. (All of those poor, helpless, green and innocent vegetables.)

"AAAHH! MY CABBAGES! You Crazy girl!" The cabbage guy had steam coming out his ear.

"Oops, let's get out of here!' Aang said running towards Katara and Sokka.

As Aang and Rei caught up with the other two, they turned a sharp corner and wounded up in a peaceful part of the market in front of a curio store.

"Hey! Maybe there's something interesting in there!" Katara said pointing at the sign. 'World Magic Items.'

"Yeah! Let's go in!" Aang rushed in excitedly. "This has to be better than dealing with the wrath of the Cabbage man."

"I'm going to ask if they have a bathroom! Too many pies!" Sokka said rushing in after Aang.

"You don't mind if we have a look inside do you, Riana?" Katara asked nicely.

"Oh, It's okay. I'll wait outside." Rei said.

"We won't take too long. Be careful and don't wonder off."

Rei watched as Katara walked into the store.

'Whew, that weird cabbage man. I hope I never see another cabbage in my life'

Perhaps Rei had spoken too soon when a voice behind her said: "Hey, you!"

Annoyed by the fact that it could be the cabbage seller trying to sell her more veggies, Rei turned around and shouted at him.

"LOOK Cabbage MAN! I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR CABBAGE CART BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP BUGGING ME AND GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY OF YOUR CAB-

Rei froze when she found out whom she was yelling at.

It wasn't the cabbage seller, it was prince Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4 Stranded

HAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to write more. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I APPRECIATE IT.

I am sorry for the confusion in the other chapters. When I finally realized how much I messed up, it was too late.

DARN, I NEED TO ADD ROMANCE IN HERE SOON. BUT COMEDY/Action IS COOL TOO! O.o

I HOPE U LIKE IT! . …BTW Rei is 10 years old.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW….

"The Girl with Golden Eyes" 

**Chapter 4/Stranded:**

"…" Rei stood still with a shocked expression plastered on her face. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"You, little girl. Have you seen an bald kid with an Airbender arrow tattooed on his head and a flying bison go by here?" the prince asked.

"…" Rei's surprised gaze focused on her father's recognizable scar. The future's powerful fire lord was only a puny insignificant adolescent. It was funny how things turned out.

"Hmph, useless girl." Zuko muttered while walking past Rei, looking for more strangers on the street to interrogate.

Suddenly a gray-haired, old man toddled past Rei and stopped beside the prince.

"Prince Zuko, quit walking so fast." Huffed the old man. It was Iroh. "Don't you think asking random strangers if they've seen a bald kid is a little desperate."

"Well, I wouldn't be so desperate if _someone _hadn't messed up our direction and lost the Avatar's trail." Zuko said frustrated, his yellow eyes glared at his uncle.

"I told the captain to go 200 miles north to our destination."

"No, you told him to go 200 miles south! You cut our traveling time by four days and now I have absolutely no sign of where the Avatar is!"

"Oh, well now that we are here in Ditenshu, why don't we get some tea and cookies from the market and then try to find out where the Avatar is."

"Any sign of the him would be useful."

Then two of them were about walk into a small alley, which cut between the buildings, when they heard a small voice behind them.

"Wait…"

They turned around to see a little girl calling after them.

"I…" Rei was about to continue when suddenly the Magic store's door opened and a girl in blue strolled out with two scrolls in her pocket.

"We're finished with our shopping. Thanks again for lending us that money, Riana." Katara smiled cheerfully, not noticing the two surprised Fire benders fifty feet in front of her.

"It's the Avatar's companion!" Prince Zuko shouted, stepping forward.

Katara turned around to see her enemy approaching her. Her warm bright smile immediately disappeared into a cold ghastly expression. Just then the Magic shop door opened again and Aang and Sokka stepped out only to have a fireball fly right past their noses.

"Yeek! IT'S PRINCE…" Sokka screamed in terror. "…I forgot, What's his name again?"

Before Zuko could blast another fire ball towards Aang and his friends, the Airbender let out a powerful gust of wind and blew him a few yards back.

"Run!" Aang, Sokka, Katara and Rei made a dash for it through the Market Streets crashing into local pedestrians and vendors. They had to get away from the wrath of the angry prince, who was not too far behind them. The gang zigzagged through the streets and alleys until they finally reached the pier where Zuko's ship was loading supplies. They had no where else to go for in front of them was the vast ocean separating the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation.

Aang pulled out a white whistle shaped like a bison and blew into it hard. A few moments later Appa swooped down towards the pier and picked the four of them up just as Zuko made his way towards the pier. He eyed the flying white bison aiming for the sky.

'_I'm not letting him get away. Not this time!'_ Zuko climbed on his metal ship and ordered some of his officers to prepare the ship for departure.

"But Sir, we can not take off. Our ship still needs to repair and gather all of its supplies. Not to mention it hardly has any fuel left." One officer said.

"Then I'll take the small boat. Ready it for departure."

"Yes sir, Right away!"

A few of the officers started turning a large crank and a huge door on the side of the ship opened and a miniature version of the iron clad ship appeared in the water with Zuko aboard.

"Prince Zuko where are you going?" Iroh shouted tiredly from the larger ship's deck.

"I'm going after the Avatar!" Zuko shouted back.

"I'll come with you! Part of my tea supply is on that ship and plus you might need someone with a great personality to cheer you up when you don't catch the Avatar,"

"Whatever…"

Moments later, the small metal ship was gliding through the water after Appa, heading towards Fire Nation waters.

There was a sudden chill in the ocean air. The sea currents were becoming rowdier and there were gray clouds dimming the sun in front of them. A small water droplet fell from the sky and splashed into Iroh's teacup, mixing with the dark brown substance.

"Um, Prince Zuko, Maybe we should turn back while we can still see the shore. There's going to be a storm, a big one." Iroh said with worry in his voice.

"No, we can't turn back! I'm on his trail and I'm never going to let him get away again. This is for my honor. And I am willing to risk everything." Zuko said determined.

'_Sigh. So young, yet so strong-willed.'_

The ship continued to follow the flying bison, both heading straight towards the storm clouds.

"Aang, there is going to be one big thunderstorm. What are we going to do?" Katara said worried. "We're one-hundred feet in the air and pretty soon its going to start raining and thundering."

"I'm pretty sure Aang already has a plan to get us out of here safely. Don't you?" Sokka asked.

Aang focused his grip on Appa's reins. He had no idea what to do and how he was going to get out of this mess. The enemy would catch him if he turned around, but if he kept on going, he would be caught by the storm.

Meanwhile back on the shores of Ditenshu… 

"General Zhao, we have spotted the Avatar… and the banished prince. They are heading towards the Fire Nation." An officer wearing red armor said to the general who was ordering some of his soldiers.

"Now what's that foolish prince doing? He knows he's not allowed to go back home. At least not without his ticket in." General Zhao spoke in an evil manner.

"What do you propose we do, Sir?"

"Well, I'm not letting that spoiled brat get his hands on the Avatar. Ready one of my vessels, let's just say the prince is going to have a little accident." The bearded man showed an evil toothy grin.

Meanwhile… 

The rain was starting to fall onto the ship. They were far away from the shoreline now and there would be no escape if the storm got bigger. It was beginning to thunder and the ocean waves were getting more aggressive.

"Prince Zuko, we have to get out of this storm before it becomes worse!" Iroh shouted.

"No, I'm not letting a little rain interfere with my plans!" Zuko yelled

Iroh was about to reply when a tremendous racket drew his attention elsewhere. A flaming cannonball made a giant dent on the port side of the small ship and smoke was emerging out of it. The ship was taking in water and many more red dots were headed their direction.

"Uncle, We need to abandon ship! Those cannonballs will destroy our vessel"

"Alright, let me get my supply of gi…"

"NOW!" Zuko grabbed his uncle and dived into the ocean just as the cannonballs pierced the boat, leaving it in total, burning destruction.

"Aang! We have to get out of the storm!" Katara yelled as the rain and the wind slashed her face.

"I…I don" Before Aang could finish his sentence, a giant ball of fire singed Appa's furry side. And the giant bison went crashing towards the violent sea. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Rei, Momo and Appa plunged into the deadly waves. Their screams were drowned out by the thunder. The storm had gotten worse.

The waves crashed in Katara's mind. She was knocked out cold after the plunge into the ocean and now her mind was a blur. But now she was starting to regain her consciousness. She felt someone pushing her abdomen. Katara opened her eyes and spat out a mouthful of seawater.

"What happened? Where am I?" She said, her throat ached from the salt.

Katara looked and saw a group of coconut trees and in front of her was forest filled lush vegetation. The sky was now orange with the setting sun's ray and the sand underneath her was warm and abundant. The storm was completely gone leaving the ocean waves in a tranquil current.

"Are you okay little girl?" said an elderly gray-bearded man, kneeling down next to her.

"You're that one firebender!" Katara jumped and started scooting backwards to get away from Iroh. But she bumped into someone else. Katara turned around and saw prince Zuko, lying next to her, unconscious.

Katara quickly stood up and tried limping away from the two of them only to fall and be caught by the old man.

"Girl, you are in no condition to run. You must rest. You have just suffered a terrible storm." Iroh said, placing her down lightly back in her original spot.

"But…but…where are my friends, Aang and Sokka?" Katara said frantically.

"We're right here! Hey Katara! You're okay!" Aang said while climbing off one of coconut trees with two brown balls in one hand and Momo in the other. Sokka was right behind him. "We're okay and Appa's resting."

"You guys, what happened?" Katara said confused, eyeing her dress. The bottom was flared and one sleeve was torn.

"Well, we were caught in a storm, but we've somehow survived and landed on an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean separating the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation." Sokka gasped having said all that in one breath.

"That still doesn't explain why we're not running from our enemies." Katara glanced at the unconscious prince.

"Well you see, your friends were trying to find you when they awoke and I was trying to find my nephew so we decided to try and look for you guys together." Iroh said calmly. "But, we couldn't find that little girl that was with you."

'_Riana!'_

"What! You didn't find Riana!" Katara shouted.

Rei awoke several hours after the horrible storm, but instead of lying in the sand surrounded by palm trees and fresh air, she was in a dark dank room. She tried to get up but her legs and hands were bound together with rope.

'_Where am I?'_

Notes: I promise there will be romance in the next chap. I swear! 

**Notes: I don't know if any of you knew this already but I just found this out a week ago. The person that does the voice of Zuko on the Avatar TV show does Jake Long's voice in the show American Dragon: Jake Long. And the woman that does Katara voice also does Rose's voice in the same show (American Dragon: Jake Long).**

**And Rose is Jake's crush… O.O weird huh?**

**I just thought that was interesting. **


	5. Chapter 5 My enemy is my friend?

Hey thanks you guys 4 reviewing! I'm glad you liked my notes. Well so um….

Here is another chapter…. Doggycopter, mangophone, manicorn (Weird show, my friend keeps on repeating that over and over) Ha ha ha ha

Clarifications: Rei has always been a bright, energetic and mostly happy until recently she has been a little shy and self-conscious …(bullies)…The reason she could not just beat them up was because it prove all the nasty things they said about her. Also when she is happy she has a cute expression with a warm smile and smiling eyes but when she is fighting her enemy, her face is serious and her eyes are cold and angry. Perhaps this will clear things out:

Past: . Happy, hyper and energetic X)

Recently: O.O shy, self-conscious 

Towards enemies (not bullies) XO intense, angry, kicks butt, serious

Towards friend, family:  Happy, bright, caring, optimistic,

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

"_The girl with golden eyes" _

**Chapter 5/ The enemy of my enemy is my friend: **

"_Where the heck am I?" _Rei thought as she tried to struggle out of the ropes, binding her hands and feet together. But it was no use, the ropes were too strong. She looked around the dark room and saw the outline of many boxes. Suddenly she heard voices on the other side of the wall.

"General Zhao, we believe that the Avatar and Prince Zuko are on this island. We already have our soldiers searching the island but it could take a while." A man with a deep voice said.

"Very good, Commander Shane and what about the girl that was found on shore?" the General asked. "Wasn't she traveling with the Avatar."

"Yes, she's in here." Commander Shane said. A door to the right of Rei swung open and the shadows of three men crept into the room. There was a lantern in one of the men's hand and the light reflected some of the objects in the room. There were many knives hung on the other side of the room opposite of Rei. Many boxes carrying supplies aligned the walls, which cramped the small storage room.

"So, this is the girl…" General Zhao spoke in a stern voice. He pulled a small dagger off the weaponry wall. "Give me information about the Avatar and I won't hurt you.

"..." Rei glared coldly at the General with her biting yellow eyes. There was a screaming pain coming from the side of Rei's head at which General Zhao struck her with the dull point of the knife.

"Insolent Girl! Don't you dare look at your Superior like that. You remind me of that arrogant prince… why I have the nerve to kill you right now. After all, no one would miss a pathetic Earth peasant" Zhao roared with the intensity of thunder. Then he turned around and left the room.

"You, keep an eye on this girl. Make sure she does not escape!" Commander Shane barked at the other soldier and followed after General Zhao. Soon the room was quiet and dark again with no one inside except the captured girl and the guard outside.

'_Now to the Island'_

The Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Iroh and the prince were still stranded on the beach of an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean. Katara, Iroh, Sokka and Zuko were still on the beach while Aang and Momo were away in the woods searching for food and firewood.

"Oh dear, Prince Zuko is still unconscious." Iroh sat next to his nephew and sighed. "I wish there was some way to wake him up. Perhaps there is a little water in his system."

Katara looked over at the worried old man and regretfully offered to help. "I think I may be able to help him." She did not think helping the enemy was going to be something that she considered righteous.

"I believe a little CPR will do the trick." Iroh said with a little smirk in his smile.

"NO! Ew! I'll waterbend instead." Katara said disgusted. The girl limped toward where the prince was lying then performed a few hand gestures and a twist of water appeared out of Zuko's mouth.

The prince coughed and choked a little then opened his eyes to see two big blue eyes staring at him. He immediately sprang from his lying position and grasped Katara's wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Katara yelped as she try to struggle out of his firm grip.

"What are you doing!" Zuko got up and tightened his hand.

Sokka readied his boomerang. "Let go of my sister!"

"Calm down Prince Zuko, She just saved you. If it weren't for her, you'd still be as vulnerable as a sleeping child." Iroh tried to calm his nephew down. Zuko scoffed, let go of Katara's wrist and walked off towards the ocean and the setting sun in the horizon.

"I am sorry for my nephew's rudeness. I am sure he is very thankful." Iroh apologized and ran after the prince.

Katara sat back down next to her brother and rubbed her sore wrist. "_What an ungrateful jerk."_ She thought.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I'm fine. Why are we working with our enemy?" Katara queried. "When is Aang going to get back?"

Sokka saw the confused and angered expression in his sister's face. He too was not at all happy with the fact that they were actually sitting next to the one they despised the most. But Aang had said to just stay put and that Prince Zuko was not the actual nemesis here. _What did he mean by that?_

"Because Aang said so and I'm pretty sure he'll be back any minute." And just as Sokka had said that, the bald Airbender and his lemur had zoomed out of the trees and onto the beach.

"Aan-" Katara was about to say when Aang cut her off.

"You guys! I saw a fire nation ship on the opposite side of the island and his soldiers are here on the island!" Aang frantically yelled. " We have to hide!"

"Can't we just fly out of here on Appa?" Sokka asked.

"No, Appa still hasn't fully healed since the storm. I'd be surprised if he could even get off the ground." Aang said, calming down. "But I think this island is big enough for us to avoid the soldiers."

"… Well what are we going to do about…_them?_ What if these soldier's are Zuko's reinforcements?" Katara wondered

"Do not worry, they are not." Iroh had overheard the three of them talking and walked over towards them. "None of our soldiers would have known we were on this island. It must be General Zhao. He is the reason we are on this island in the first place."

The sun was casting a golden halo upon the horizon. It was true that the storm was now over but nightfall was arriving.

"Then our only choice is the forest."

"WHAT! Work side by side with them? Forget it!" Zuko shouted as he heard the plan from his uncle. "I am traveling alone and I will get off this island without anyone's help!"

"Our ship is busted and our soldiers will not know of our presence. Plus this is the Avatar we're working with…" Iroh winked. "And if we run into a few of Zhao's soldiers, we have a better chance of defeating them."

"…"

"And besides, The real enemy is Zhao and not each other."

The five of them straightened themselves out and headed towards the gigantic woods just as the last of the sun's rays had fallen under the dark aura of night.

'_Back on Zhao's ship'_

It had been a long period since the Rei had heard any sign of another soldier besides the one guarding outside he storage room. Her eyes were now adapted to the darkness of the clammy room. She could see the slick outlines of many swords, sai, katanas, staffs, daggers, bokkens and other weapons lining the wall in front of her. Rei held her head down and closed her sad, tired eyes.

'_This is hopeless, how am I going to get out of this? My so-called parents hate each other, I don't know how to get home or even my own time period.'_

Rei did not know what could make her self esteem any lower; this day had only gone from bad to worse. But yet there was a small voice inside her that said not to give up, this voice was like a light, shining throughout the night that guided those who were in trouble. It was a beacon of hope and it was all she had left.

Suddenly a brilliant idea ran through Rei's mind. She squirmed towards the wall of weapons, which was quite hard due to the fact that her hands and feet were immovable behind her back. Once she was a few inches away from the point of the nearest dagger, she rubbed the thick rope that tied her hands together on the sharpness of the blade; soon her arms and legs were free. The ability to move her limbs again made Rei's heart flutter and now she worked on the second part of her plan. Rei dropped to the floor, lying down in the tied down position she was in earlier.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!" she screamed with a high voice.

When the guard outside heard her yell, he immediately unlocked the storage room door and walked inside. He held up his lantern and the light showed Rei's back parallel to the floor, her hands were hidden underneath her body.

"What's wrong?" asked the guard as he turned Rei's head facing his own. Her eyes were closed and her face was blank and relaxed; it was as if she was sleeping. Suddenly Rei's eyes shot open and while the guard was still shocked, she took the opportunity to jab the guard's pressure point in the neck and knocking him out. Then she pushed the unconscious guard towards the corner of the room and covered him up with a stack of boxes.

Before Rei was about to leave the room, she searched through a couple of the crates until she came upon what she was looking for. Inside the crate there were many brand new training uniforms of all different sizes. (The Fire nation ships always carried some just in case…) If she was going to go onshore of an uncharted island at night, it would not be wise to wear a dress.

These training uniforms included, black baggy pants, a red and black "karate-like" top and two metal wrist cuffs. Rei put the smallest uniform she could find on and used a ribbon to tie her brown, shoulder-length hair into a high ponytail. Then she grabbed a bow staff (Rei's Favorite weapon because it does not kill), ran out the door and climbed the metal stairs that led to the main deck. Rei cautiously looked around the deck and there was no sign of the soldiers or the general anywhere. Then she jumped over the side of the ship, landed on the sandy beach, and sped towards the dark tropical forest.

If you did not know who she was, you would have thought she was a professional who knew exactly what was going to happen and had a clear idea on her priorities when ironically Rei had no idea what she was doing. 

_Now back to the 4 troubled teens and a tea-addicted old man:_

Here was how the whole "hiding" thing worked out; the 5 of them finally found a small, unsuspicious clearing in the middle of the island surrounded by trees. Aang and his friends had built a small campfire while Zuko and his uncle were a couple yards away in their own little camp. The two groups kept their distance and did not say a word to each other until Iroh broke the silence.

Iroh walked over to Aang's camp and asked a typical 'Iroh-type' question. "Would you kids happen to have some tea with you right now?"

"No, I wish we did." Aang said as he poked the tiny campfire with a stick.

"I am so glad you enjoy tea. I have been trying to get my nephew to like tea for the past several years but he just doesn-"

"Shut it uncle." Zuko interrupted Iroh.

"Just trying to start a conversation." Iroh smiled

"With those low-lives. Don't waste your time." The prince scoffed.

"We're not LOW-LIVES, You… spoiled prince!" Sokka yelled.

"Watch your mouth you low-life water peasant!"

"Don't shout at my brother!" Katara stood up alongside her brother.

"Who are you to command me!"

"Who are you to insult my family?"

Aang couldn't stand the tension anymore so he stood in the middle of the two opposing forces. "STOP IT! We're stuck on this island together and we don't need extra fighting! Besides words won't solve anything action will!"

There was smoke coming out of Zuko's palms. He kept his glare locked on his opponents. Katara and Sokka did the same. This was the second time someone had misunderstood that phrase.

"There will be no fighting, we can not give our position away to Zhao's soldiers." Iroh said calmly as he stood behind Aang in the middle.

"Filthy water peasants." Zuko muttered as he walked away but he didn't stop at his campsite, instead he disappeared behind a couple of trees.

Katara, Sokka and Aang sat back down around the campfire again. Soon Aang and Sokka were starting to drift to sleep as Katara stayed up and kept guard; she couldn't sleep. The campfire was getting low and in need of more firewood, so Katara decided to gather a few sticks around the camp. No need to wake up the guys. She got up and eyed the other camp; Zuko was no where in sight.

"_That's strange, Where did he go? _She thought. _"Not that I care." Stupid Spoiled Prince._

Katara walked past dark trees as she started picking up sticks on the ground. She made sure she did not stray too far from the light of the campfire. Suddenly something grabbed her hands and pinned her back to a tree. After Katara got her vision back from the impact of the hard bark she saw two yellow eyes staring at her.

"What the heck are you doing out here?" Zuko snapped. _Like I care._

"I could ask you the same question." Katara said sternly, trying to squirm away but her hands were tightly pinned to the tree. "Let go of me!"

Zuko cut loose of his grasp and let go of her wrist. There was no point in holding her down.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business." Zuko said in a stern voice. "A mangy Water girl like you wouldn't understand."

"Wa-" Katara stepped forward when she tripped on a rock and stumbled into Zuko's arms. It was a split second before both of them realized what had happened.

"Get away from me!" They both said in unison and pulled away but they still kept staring icily at each other. Their glares were full of hatred and anger and none of them broke eye contact until a rough, rugged voice broke the concentration.

"Sorry to disturb your 'moment' dear prince, but I believe we have some unfinished business." General Zhao and about thirty other men surrounded Katara and Zuko in the middle.

The men looked as if they were ready to attack at any times notice. Zuko got into a fighting stance and prepared to either attack of block an attack; he looked completely unafraid as if the men were not a threat. But Katara on the other hand, could not do anything to protect herself for there was no water around as to use for waterbending.

Zhao eyed the water tribe girl. "You are a lackey of the Avatar, yes?" Zhao said suspiciously. "It seems I have captured one of your little friends."

"Riana!" Katara remembered the strange little girl who went missing after the storm. "What have you done with her!"

"Nothing yet, but its really up to you if you want her to live." Zhao spoke evilly stroking his beard. "Tell me where the Avatar is and I won't hurt her or you for that matter. But as for the prince…"

**To be continued…**

**Rei: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Ugh…That chap. sucked! This is what happens when you lack sleep just to finish a story, you start writing like crud.**

Well, if you have any questions, comments, misunderstandings, just e-mail me.

THANKS!


End file.
